The New Kid
by babysakura4sasuke
Summary: Story of Gaara the new kid enjoy! RxR
1. the first day of hell

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

**DISCAIMER:I DONT OWN NARUTO SASUKE SAKURA OR GARRA OR DO I SIKE I DONT AND ****NEITHER DO YOU UNLESS YOUR MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND OMG IF YOU ARE HIM!!!**

**Chapter 1:The Bus**

**"Sasuke dont go please dont go into the darknest if you go you wont come back please come back to me what have i done to deserve this I've did everything i could please dont go''the pink headed kunoichi cried uncounciasly to herself when finally the develish thing happened her alarm clock went off.**

**Before she ,could understand what happened she woke up to the stupid ringing noises it made and reflexes took she grabbed it and threw to the wall and looked at the wall clock to see that it was 6:00 she figured out that it had onlybeen a dream but it was odd as if it had happenend before to her she shrugged the thought off since she had to be to school in one hour so since it was the first day she had to spend those extra time she had to get ready she got up and went to her messy bathroom that she would clean up later hopefully and took a hot. **

**Shower and went back to her rom and sat at her dresser ready to start putting on her makeup and since she was a wanna be goth chick that only ment eyeliner dark eye shadow black lip liner with lip gloss that turned her lips black while she was getting her self ready she heard her phone ring she went to go answer it. **

**Wondering who could be calling her at this time in the morning''hello this better be important for someone to call me this ealy in the morning or im going to say some really mean things'' ''what could you possibly say to me that could hert my feelings the only thing you would do is make me laugh you idiotically attractive person'' she already knew who would say something like that '' sasuke-kun hi i missed you so much since i talked to you last time i talked to you i got a suprise new look for you but you got to wait till school so dont come and pick me up to walk to school k...'' she was cut off by sasuke's rude self''first of all you talked to me last night night when you fell asleep on the phone and i had to call your mom so she could come in and hang the phone up sceond i hate suprises so tell me the look and why are you changing looks anyway it's not like you could look any hotter than you did when you accsedently fell in ino's birthday cake in 7th grade third i wanted to walk you to school on the first day and a new outfit is not a good excuse'' sauske stopped to see if she would say anything but she did not all he heard her say finally was'' sasuke-kun are you finished you freak of nature i'll see you at school and i did not mean to trip in ino's cake that is why she hates me now and when you see me try not to drag your mouth on the ground.'' **

**With that she hung up but she could feel him smirking that really cute smile of his that ment he was going to say something else at the other end of the phone.Her and sasuke had been going together as a couple for at least 6 monthes they had a way to comunicate with insultes that were all just fun and games after finishing her thought she went to her fully restocked closet and pulled out a pair of white jeans a long sleeved fishnet top that connected at the fingers part and a all black tight thin short sleeved shirt that said if you love me than buy me a heart in bloody red words with 2 white blood dripping hearts she put on her black shoes grabbed her message bag and headed out the door.**

**She suspected that her mom had went to work when she saw a note that said she would be leaving early and to call her if she needed anything at school while she was leaving out she got her phone out of her message bag ang called hinata to see if she was walking to school which was a slim chance since her over protective cousin neiji would probaly had dragged her out of the house to school by now so she could beat naruto their **

**Naruto was one of sakura's best buds but the best enemy of neiji since hinata liked naruto and they secretedly went out on a date with neiji out of town for two days when he found out he nearly could have killed naruto if hinata woudnt have told him that sakura tenten neijis girlfriend and sauske hadnt been their .Sakura quickly called hinata and to her suprise she said that she would meet her their in 3 minutes or less since neiji had already left with tenten this morning she said she was glad that tenten could get neiji to ease down on protection with her .He was mainly this way cause hinata's parents were out of town for a few weeks well mainly 4 monthes but would be back before christmas and neiji was put in charge of the house and hinata since he was older than her . **

**A couple of minutes after they got off the phone sakura saw hinata walking down the street looking her reglar old shy self but with different clothes she had on a short khaki skirt with long sleeve fish net top and a fit navy blue shirt on top that stopped mid length. ''who let you out of the house like that sexy'' '' hey sakura d d dose i it look alright'' '' hinata if i was a guy id pick you off the corner and marry you after i fought neiji though speaking of neiji does he know your wearing that'' '' no he doesnt and he dosent need to because he isnt at k high any more remrember he's in college now and he leaves before i do as long as he does i'm alright ok'' '' you little devel you i didnt know you had it in you hinata-chan you've changed over the summer.'' **

**Hinata made a quick blush and her and sakura waited for about 2 minutes when the bus pulled up and everyone that was waiting with them got on the bus also.when hinata spotted naruto she immediatly went to where he was and she was blushing feiously sakura already knew whatwas going to happen so she went toward the back of the bus to find a seat most of them were taken even the one by lee and noone ever wanted to sit by him ever so on her journey to the back she saw a spare seat but by the weirdest but cute boy he had black hair that had alittle red a ear full of rings a short sleeve fish net shirt with a black vest that had bucles on it and he had black gloves on that looked new and army fatigue baggy pants on sakura noticed he had dark rings around his eyes which looked like was caused because lack of sleep. she went to the seat and asked a quick can i sit here and all she got back was a ''hn'' which reminded her of sasuke's habit of not liking to answer a question which pissed her off so she just sat down '' you know hn is not a word dont you '' ''so why did you sit down then hn'' sakura couldnt find words to say so she just sat their twidlig with her fingers and aruing with her self mentally about how cute he was but he was rude until she was interupted when she felt someone starring holes in her when she looked up she saw gaara looking at her as if she had four horns and then out of no where he said '' you arent goth are you because you look to much like a goody two shoes to be like a goth maybe baby emo but definatly not goth babe'' sakura felt as if she was going to burse with laufter and with anger at the fact he seemed to know what she was trieng to do and the fact that he was kinda insulting her at the same time so she just replied back ''Wat i am is none of your buisness so wat if i told you wat you looked like then would you like it and anyway wat is your name you critsizer''.**

**He didnt even look at sakura before answering her questions''Well first of al do you always talk as if your asking a question second if you told me wat i looked like then thats just you third i wouldnt care much fourth if i tell you my name then ill have to kill you so ill tell you anyway its sabako-no garra but just call me garra and tell me your name so i can kill you later hn.''As soon as sakura was about to reply the bus had stopped to Konoha high ''Oh well heres my stop chat with you later cutie'' Sakura said quickly and dashed off the bus to meet Hinata and Naruto at the front of the school.**

**When she saw the two she went over to where they were and before she could say anything the loud energetic Naruto bursed out ''Hey Sakura who was the weirdo you wre sittin next to the bus.'' as soon as he said that gaara was getting off the bus good thing he didint know who sakura was but he looked a little irritated just like sakura did when she was argueing with her self she thought to go over to where he was and ask wat was the probem but she thought to best leave it alone so her Hinata and Naruto went into the school building. **


	2. i hate you

Chapter 2:Welcome the new Kid

When the got in the school they immediatly went to the office to get there new schedules when they got to the front desk they saw the principle Tsunade-san and gave her a quick wavw and she came over to were they were.''Hi students how are you this morning I trust that we are going to have a good school year this year no drama or misshaps i hope''She lookes at Sakura as if she was only talking to her and then she said out of nowhere Miss Sakura after you all get your schedules can you please go to my office I got a special assighnment for you to do for me hun''Sakura looked at her principle and then she said a quick ok before Tsunade disapeard in cloud of smoke they got there schedules and looked to see haow many classes they had together.  
SCIENCE:Sakura,Hinata,Naruto Math:Hinata,Naruto Health:Naruto,sakura Physical Education:Naruto,Sakura,Hinata History:Hinata,Sakura It looked pretty good so Naruto and Hinata left to go meet the others and sakura went to the principle's office and to her suprise she saw Garra sitting in the principle's chair with his feet on the desk she was a littl confused at the fact he was sitting in the chair when she walked in he didnt even look up he sat laid back with his eyes closed 


	3. do i have to

CHAPTER 3

SINCE he didnt look up sakura just sat in the chair in front of the desk and started argueing with herself mentally.

''what should i do just sit here''-sakura

''why dont you get up and walk over to him and sit on his lap''-iner sakura

''no i got a boyfriend''-sakura

''so its not like your cheating or anything actually your just socially interacting you know he's cute''-iner sakura

''Sooooooo what that dosent mean im going to sit on his lap why dont you do it since your so interested''-sakura

''Actually im you your me we are one so if i do it you do it so you want to cause im saying it that i want to do it telling you that you should do it basically telling myself that i want to so you know what that means right''-iner sakura

''That im weird and i need therepy''-sakura

''That and the fact that you like him so dont deny it ''

Then inner sakura started kissing a panda bear that looked alot like Gaara the boy who was now looking at her as of she had grown 3 heads in the last couple of seconds so sakura broke conciounce and started looking at him with as many questions in her head .''What Are you looking at ''They said in unison.

Sakura went first ''well i wasnt looking at anything really just a boy who looks like a cute panda who's looking at me which makes me want to jump and sit on his lap and kiss him but i cant cause i gota boyfriend who's totally hot and i wouldnt stab him in the back like that''Sakura immediatly covered her mouth with her hands as to say did all that just come out my mouth before Garra said ''Likewise except that im looking at this cute but weird goirl who looks like she's mentally disabled cause she seems to be argueing with her self but maybe shes just thinking to hard but i want her to leave out this room cause she's freaking disturbing and needs help and she has a boyfriend,hn'' then there was a little silence before poof Principle Tsunade walked in with her bottle of sake in her hand and a red suitcase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT WILL SAKURA AND gARRA DO WHAT THEY THOUGHT WILL TSUNADE SIT ON GARRA WHILE HE'S IN HER CHAIR WELL FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTEROXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXO


	4. wat the hell

tsunade indeed was drunk when she same in through the door thats when she motioned for her chair she went to her chair behind her desk that garra was still sitting in sakura wanted to tell gaara to move but then again she wanted to see what was going to happen so she just sat there with her mouth open with garra just sitting in the chair with his eyes closed again and his head ested so sakura wanted to know if he knew that Tsunade was on her way to her chair that he was sittin in.

Thats when she sat down but the only thing that had sakura in a fit of confusion was the fact there was no screaming cursing not even a sound f stress ubder her but come to think of it she didnt even see gaarra cause tsunade wasnt that big she was just a little haevy breasted but in perfect shape as in for her figure you couldnt even tell she wa in her fifthties cause she looked as if she was mearly in her twenties .But thats when skaura noticed some thing behind her it was a tall inda red headed boy that looked like he was a isomniac he looked scary but hansome in a creapy gothic type sine in mae sakura daydream a little then she thought of sasuke her boyfriend.

''How did you get behind me so fast when you were in her chaur a second ago ga-chan'' garra looked at cuse she gave him a title in his name and a nick name at that cause she didnt even say garra she was getting in his head a little and he couldnt alow that even if she didi have a boy friend but he thouught he could easly make that go away meanwhile he just responded with a light hn beforeTsunade started talking ''Q skua shis gaaa mash em confebble yat is wat i wang guo too do gaaa e boog ont ake roulbe k ow leave.'' Even thought Tsunades sluurred words were hard to describe cause she was drunk sakura knew that she was kinda telling her to look after garra and make him confortable and for gara to


	5. sorry

a/n im so soory i updated the last chapter and didnt even finish it if you hate me for the last chapter i totalyy understand i mean i should stay off the computer for a week sike that would only make things worse.

disclaimer :i dont own any off the charaters in this story but i do own my pride and dignity but ill sell it to you for ill say $3030303030000000000000.0000000000000 dallors plus tax trust me its worthit

Garra:no it isnt

Me:shut up yes it is just ask sakura

Sakura:dont put me in this mess i dont even care for what either of you say i love my sasuke

sasuke:hn keep my name away from you the only girl i care for is the author

Me:blushing oh sasuke your so loving but Garras the ony man for me i love you Ga-chan

Garra:i hate you now on with the story before they get baord now enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke :i still love you though and imma prove ie and did you do the disclaimor if you didnt i understand my love ill do it sh...

Me:i told you already i love gaara and him only and i did the dissy thing and i still love gaara.''blows kisses''

Deidara:what about me do you still love me

Kouga:what about me do you still love me

sesshomaru:what about me do you still love me

inuyasha:what about me do you still love me

gohan:what about me do you still love me

neiji:wha...

Me:hey i gts plenty of love for all my lovers but you can really get it if you fight till the death ahahahahahmwhahaaahahhaamhawaa(laughs like hiena)

neiji :since my lover interupted me please enjoy the story while i kill these other people bwakugon!!!!

... Garra and sakura left out of the office and Garra remembered what sakura had said and sakura had remembered what he had said and then they both asked in unison''Did you mean what you said earlier ''but sakura noticed when she had said it that when garra said it he had gotten a bit close to her and her face got alittle hotThe two looked at each other and looked away blushing.It was a sight for swore eyesand sore eyes did see both of them blushing snd it was no other than naruto he saw how both sakura andGaara was blushing and how close to each other''Sa SASA your so so imma oh wait till sasuke hears about this he's gonna flip your cheating on hm with that weirdo at thatew sakura,'' Naruto just about screamed evrything he said and when he said it he had better rgret it cause as soon as he turned back facin sakura all hecould see was a bull like creature with pink hair and big flames coming out of her eyes and smoke coming out her ears at the sight you would tremble and even Gaara the graet felt a little uneasy at the sight but naurto just stood there and trembled and boy was he scared he even shrunk down to chibi size and when sakura now stood over the trembling chibi naruto she turned into her normal self ''Now naruto i have to babysit that boy over there his name is Garra and i have to cause Tsunade-sensai said so now lets not make this more difficult than it already is okay'' and naruto shook his head still chibi scared and whimpered before sakura gave hima lollipop ''Now we dont want sasuke to hear about this mistaken image now do no we dont so take that lollipop and eat it then go tell evryone that theres gonna be a meeting in the lunchroomat our table to welcome our new membernow run along k''.and then naruto walked away licking his lolipop atill chibi size and sakura turned toward Gaara.

im sorry but i got a writers block a big one to actually a writera wall as big as the great wall of china matter of fact i cant even finishthis little authors note but any way you can help my by reviewing please and thankyou.xoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

Garra :please do cause i wanna know what happens next

skikokou:hopefully some sweet sour LEMONS!!!!!!!!

me:eewww you perv that nasty or is it maybe maybe not hahaha(laughs maniactly).


	6. the intro

**A/n:ok imma start off again and see if i can get a whole page done ok but thanks for the review and the new beta cause i dont have the word thingy on my computer i gots windows word thingy so bare with the mistakes in the previouse chapters please.**

**Disclamor:i don't own naruto but i own what happens in this story and thats enough**

**BAD VIBES**

Everyone had gotten to the cafeteria after third period and were waiting at there usal table for sakura and this new kid .After about 5 minutes of waiting they saw sakura arrive with a red headed gothic looking kid when sakura and him approched the table everone looked at him with questionable eyes.

"Everyone welcome the new member to the click his name is Garra he's new to the town."

Garra looked at all of them sitting there and he counted each of them it was 9 but Sakura had said that there was going to be 11 people .He wondered where the other 2 were .

Meanwhile Sakura had been explaining the situation about her and her new friend and how she had to look after him. Then Garra heard his name being called and he looked toward Sakura with an annoyed glare cause she brought him out of his thoughts.

"Garra i want you to meet my friends ...

"the girl with the blond hair is ino ."

"hi"-ino

''the chubby boy is chougii''

''hey''-chougii

''the blond over there that looks like a girl is Diedara''

''hey ,and Sakura i dont look like a girl''

''the quiet one sleeping is shikamaru he's lazy so don't mind him''

''troublesome bit-''-shikamaru

''the one over there with the glasses is shino''

''''-shino

''the boy with the grey hoodie is kiba''

''how you doin''-kiba

''the one that is licking the sucker is naruto''

''slllurrrrpp''-naruto(a/n: he's still chibi from earlier)

''the quiet girl over there is Hinata''

'' um um he-he-hello ''

''the girl with the buns is TenTen''(a/n:sorry but i had to bring her and neiji back to highschool)

'hiya''-TenTen

''The boy that looks like the girl Hinata is her cousin Neiji''

''Hn''

''And the other two who should be here but arent you'll meet later I wonder were they ar.."

Thats when the cafeteria doors opened and everyone looked to see who it was

''Oh there they are '',said Ino

Sasuke and Lee walked up to the table so Garra guessed that the girl Ino was talking about the two boys. To him one had green sweats on that showed he had been working out and he had a bowl shaped hair cut .

The other was different though he had spiky hair which Garra thought personally looked like a chicken he had dark eyes that showed no love or no emotions kinda like his and he had a T-shirt and shorts on that looked like he also had been working out.

'' Garra this is Sasuke my boyfriend and Rocklee''

'' Hn''Sasuke

'' Oh my gosh i can feel the youth in him its so so where's guy sensai Guy oh Guy-sensai''

Then Guy sensai out of nowhere popped up .Then next thing you knew there was sunset and water and two guys that were hugging in the sunset it screamed therepy to Garra''

'' Oke Doke well evryones met Garra ,Garra met everyone so were all cool .''

" Well everyone hasn't met yet you havent met my siblings Temari and Kankuro there here at this school also but i don't know where but i want all of you to come to my house tonight for a party in celebration for the new year ,hn''

Everyone looked at Garra cause he was the one who said it and after about 3 seconds heads were nodding and time was givin and tonite there was going to be a party at Garra's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Sakura and Garra left to go to Garra's house to prepare but they did'nt take the bus they caught a ride with Garra's older sister and brother when they got to the parking lot

Garra walked up to a girl with four spiky ponytails and a purple skirt and and black tank top with a chain belt with black boots that were so cute sakura thought.

''Sakura this is my Sister Temari she..''

'' I'm older cuter and smarter than himhi like he said I'm Temari Sakura am i correct your a pretty girl hopefully you can help out our little Garra here with his hissy fits he likes to have.''

''Temari I do not have hissy fits you you uuhhhhhhh.'' Garra basically yelled and growled and stumped all over the ground at what she said.

'' Ha Ha see what i mean he's a big baby at times come on lets go.''

And Sakura followed Temari to her car.

'' Hey Temari what about Garra.''

'' He'll be ok my brother Kankuro still inside the school and he'll take him home when Garra calms down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TaDA Im Done so please do review i love you oxxoxooxxoxoxoxooxoxoooxxoxoxoxoxo


	7. party tyme baby

* * *

A/N: Well thanks for reading I can't say thanks for reivewing cause i get no reviews just a lot of hits but stop being lazy and review please give me sweet motivation so i can write and guess what i polished my finger nails lemon lime green. hahahah ENJOY THE STORY : )

* * *

Chapter 7 : Party at Gaara's House :the point of no return !

* * *

When Sakura and Temari got to Temari,Gaara's and Kankuro's house Sakura could'nt help but stare wide eyed at how big and pretty there house was. It was like it was a mansion but just a little bit smaller. Sakura started to wonder what the owners of this house did for a living when she asked Temari.

'' Um,hey Temari this house is so beautiful what do your parents do for a living .''

Temari sat there in the car tense for a moment before she answered.

'' Well my parents are dead my mother died giving birth to gaara ,and my dad died over the fact he never forgave Garra and he just was ad for so long and died.''

Sakura thought she saw a tear in Temari's eyes before she looked at her again and saw both her eyes were clear.

'' Oh,sorry I'm sorry to hear that .''

Temari did'nt say anything she just stepped out the car and Sakura soon followed after when Temari looked back at Sakura and said with a big smile on her face.

'' Sheesh don;t worry bout it at least they left us plenty money and a house now that's more than I could ask for now come on we got to get the house ready for the party so cheer up cherry blossom.''

Sakura looked at Temari with wide eye's and then she bursed out laughing .While Temari just looked at her with questioning eyes of why the hell are you laughing.

Then Sakura noticed the look on Temari's face and answered the look.

'' Oh, ha I'm sorry Temari it's just you called me cherry blossom and that's what my mom used to say when I was younger ha ha so you kinda sounded like my mother haha.''

Then Temari to also started laughing at the fact that she sounded like a mother they laughed for a short while when they saw a car pull up in the drive way. It was Ino ,TenTen ,and Hinata .

Sakura noticed them first and then she poked Temari to tell her some one was coming. When they were fully in the drive way Ino jumped out the car and yelled out at Sakura .

'' Hey billboard brow we came early to help out decorating .'' Sakura responded.

'' Hey Ino pig thanks come on I want you to meet Temari.''

Then the girls got out the car and the all got introduced to each other and then went in the house to decorate the house and get the food started.In a matter of a hour Kankuro and gaara got there and Temari sent them back out to the grocery store to get some paper plates and cups and stuff then when they got back they they helped with the decoration and preporation.Temari had a list of things and paired every body up to do different things.

Sakura&Garra:Clean the pool and vacumn the rooms

Hinata and Ino :prepare then food and set out the refreshments

Tenten and Temari:decoate the party area's

Kankuro: Entertainment and Music.

By 7:30 all the things were ready and then the people started coming in this order.

Neiji ,Lee,Deidara,Sasuke who brought Itachi along,Shikamaru,kiba and akamaru,Shino ,choujii who brought his 3 girl cousins Rika and Shina and Nakina.and then Sasori who brought his 2 sisters Kailiko and semori.by 9 o'ck everyone was there and already party hyper.

Sakura and Ino were dancing and let me tell all eyes were on then they were all over the dance floor .

Hinata and Naruto were dancing too which was funny cause Hinata barely moved cause her shyness and Naruto did'nt keep still cause of his hyperness it was a sight to see and it was funny.

By ten everyone had calmed down when Temari got on top of a table and anounced.

'' Hey everyone I know it's kinda late and I dont want you all goin home at this time of the night so you can stay over for a sleepover it's okay with the only thing is is that it aint gone be co-ed you know I mean girls with girls and boys with boys.''

After everyone nodded they called there parents and all the parents said it was ok except for Kiba's Sister who did'nt agree until Temari talked to her.

When everyone one was finished with there calls Temari got on top of the table and made another anoucement.

'' Okay since your parents all said yeah now here are the rules :

No loud music after 12

no running around the house

no fighting

no using jutsu's that with make a mess or make a harm to anyone

If you mess up clean up

dont leave any lights on unatended

no I mean no sexual interaction

and listen to your head leader.''

Everyone listened to the rules and some agreed and then some whinned but the one rule that had everyone confused was the last one that she said. And our favorite hyper ninja was the first to aska.'' what they hell is a head leader Temari.''naruto yelled out loud really loud so that Shikamaru and Kiba slapped him on the head for being loud. Then Temari answered

'' Oh yeah i forgot to tell you boys and girls will have a head leader of course the leader will be the older ones in the house I can't have you all in a house unatended . But any way the haed leaders for the boys are Itachi and Kankuro since there the oldest and for the girls are me and Tenten since we're the oldest of the chickies here. ''

All you could hear was a 'troublesome' from Shikamaru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay well I hope you liked it I wrote it in a way That i added alot of events and not so much talking and bordem review so I can hurry and write another I hope you likr and for you reviews here's a topic for the next chapter**TRUTH OR DARE''** THATS THE NEXT CHAPTERS TITLE please review and give me ideas for some truths or dares please and thanks.


End file.
